1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to monitoring systems and methods, and more particularly to a collision avoidance system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle monitor system can record the scene in front of a vehicle while the vehicle is being driven, and display the scene to analyze the responsibility of a traffic emergency after a vehicle collision between the vehicle and an obstacle happens. However, the vehicle monitor system cannot generate an alarm to caution the driver, and also cannot brake the vehicle automatically or reduce the driving speed to avoid the vehicle collision.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method which can monitor movement of the vehicle and the obstacle, so as to prevent the vehicle collision.